


Just The Beginning: Annie & Ty one shot

by CassieJohnson05



Category: Sweet Magnolias (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieJohnson05/pseuds/CassieJohnson05
Summary: The day finally came that Ty Townsend had the opportunity to be drafted by the MLB. Annie found herself worried about this. She had no idea what this meant for relationship with Ty.
Relationships: Annie Sullivan/Ty Townsend, Ty Townsend/Annie Sullivan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Just The Beginning: Annie & Ty one shot

Annie took a deep breath before knocking on Ty Townsend’s front door. She was told that she didn’t have to knock, but Annie did it anyway. It was common courtesy. At least that’s what her mother, Dana Sue taught her. Annie stood there as she waited for someone to answer the door lost in her thoughts. Today, was a big day for Ty, he had the chance of being drafted by one of the MLB teams. She knew that Ty wouldn’t care what team drafted him as long as someone picked him. Secretly she hoped it would a team that wouldn’t be too far away.

Their relationship had survived the long distance for the last three years, but she wasn’t sure it could handle much more. They barely saw each other as it is, but somehow made it work. Annie doubted that they’d able to make it work now, especially if he got drafted by a team like the Los Angeles Dodgers or some other west coast team. They’d be on opposite ends of the country. She knew Ty wouldn’t give up on their relationship so easily anyway. But she also wouldn’t allow him to give up on his dream. 

Annie hadn’t noticed that, Ty had answered the door, that’s how lost she was in her thoughts. “Earth to Annie.” Ty said smiled as he waved his hand in front of her face trying to get her attention.

“Sorry what did you say, Ty?” Annie responded as she noticed that he was standing in front of her looking at her like he always did with so much love and admiration.

“What’s going on inside that gorgeous head of yours?” He wondered as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

“I was just thinking about how incredibly proud I am of my boyfriend. Now let’s go inside.” Annie wanted to be honest with him about what she was really thinking about but now wasn’t the time or place.

Ty looked at Annie and could tell that she wasn’t being completely honest with him. There was more going on than she’d let on. He would talk to her later, he wasn’t about to let it go. 

“Okay. Oh you know that I love you right?” Ty said as he took her hand in his leading her inside to where the others were.

“Of course, I do. I love you too.” Annie replied as they made their way into the living room where everyone else was impatiently waiting for the MLB Draft to begin.

Annie took a seat on the couch as Ty made his way over to speak with Coach Cal. She looked around the room to see Maddie, Kyle, Katie, Bill, Noreen, Dana Sue, Helen, Erik, and even Gabe was there to show his support for Ty. Annie knew that no matter what happened today, it was just the beginning. She couldn’t but feel as if she didn’t belong with everyone. She felt like an outsider just watching everyone. 

After what seemed like an eternity, the MLB Draft began. Everyone took their seats, except for Ty. Annie could tell that he was nervous. She got up from her spot on the couch knowing someone would take it the moment she got up. She walk over to where her boyfriend stood.

“Hey, you have nothing to be nervous about.” Annie promised as she wrapped her arms around Ty’s waist. She felt him pull her even closer to him, there was no space left between the two of them.

“Is it that obvious?”

“A little, come on. Let’s go sit down!” Annie said as she got out of their embrace, turning to where everyone else was. Sure enough her spot on the couch was no longer vacant.

“Alright. But it looks like we’re going to be sitting on the floor.” Ty replied as he kissed her cheek before taking her hand and leading them over to an empty spot on the floor. Ty pulled Annie into an embrace once they were both on the floor.

“Here we go!” Maddie exclaimed as everyone knew she was her son’s biggest fan. 

One of the five guys there in the studio began to talk. Annie had no idea what was happening. She didn’t really understand the whole process of the MLB Draft. Ty tried explaining it to her but it was no use. He commended her for even attempting to try to understand how it worked. Most girls wouldn’t even attempt to try to understand this process let alone baseball. But his Annie wasn’t just any girl, she cared about the things that were the utmost of importance to Ty. That’s one of the many many things he loved about her.

“I have no idea what any of this means. I know you tried explaining it but I’m still so confused.” Annie confessed as she continued to try understand it.

“I know. And the fact you are giving it your undivided attention is so cute, Annabelle.” Annie could help but blush anytime he used her real name.

“Well, if you’re gonna continue to keep me around I figured I’d give it my all. I’m not most girls you know?” Annie chuckled as she looked up at her adoring boyfriend.

“No you most certainly aren’t. But you’re my girl and because you care so much about the things in my life, it only makes me love you more and more.”

“I try even if I’m not very good at it. Can you explain this to me again?”

“One more time.” Ty teased her. “So there’s thirty teams in baseball. And they use the previous season’s records to determine who goes first. It’s always the worst team in the league who goes first. The team with the best record excluding post season play always goes last. It’s basically worst to best. I don’t know how much that makes sense.”

“I think I got it now.” Annie smiled as she prayed that Ty’s dreams came true tonight.

“Dude, who do you want to be drafted by?” Gabe interrupted. “I know when we talked it a few months ago when scouts were lining up to see you play at the University of Georgia, you were hoping for the Dodgers or Yankees.” Annie couldn’t help but feel as if her worst nightmare was coming true. Of course he picked two teams that were nowhere close to Serenity.

“You know? I don’t really care at this point. It would be cool to just be drafted.” Ty smiled at his best friend. Annie found herself tense up as she was scared that this would cause a rift between the two of them. Ty sensed that something was wrong yet, again. “Is everything okay?” Ty whispered not wanting to draw attention to them.

“Yeah.” Annie mumbled hoping Ty would just let it go. She knew that he’d ask about it again later, but she hoped that he would too distracted to ask her again.

“Okay.” Ty didn’t believe her, but let it go.

The MLB Draft was just now reaching the end of the first round. The Atlanta Braves being the one with that last pick of the round. “The next guy is a Junior at the University of Georgia. He’s a pitcher with some of the best stuff anyone has ever seen. Especially that curveball.” Everyone was now on the edge of their seats as soon as John Smoltz said ‘Junior at the University of Georgia.’

“You don’t think this could be it?” Maddie yelled excitingly.

“Mom, there’s a good chance it’s not.” Ty chuckled as didn’t want to admit that he hoped that this was it.

“Pick # 30 is Ty Townsend. Welcome to the Atlanta Braves, Townsend.” John Smoltz continued as everyone couldn’t believe their ears Ty had just been drafted. 

Annie felt Ty let go of her as he got up to celebrate with everyone. She was really happy for him and that was the truth, but she couldn’t help but wonder what that meant for their future. She watched as everyone was celebrating with Ty. 

“You did it, my sweet baby boy.” Maddie cried as she brought Ty in for a hug.

“No, we all did it. I couldn’t have done this without all of you. Thank you all for believing in me. But the journey has only just begun. There’s no telling what will happen next. But I promise I’ll continue my best to make everyone of you proud.” Ty said as he was hugging everyone while Annie took that opportunity to go elsewhere she didn’t want to ruin the celebration.

“The hard work doesn’t stop here. It’s only just begun, Ty.” Cal told Ty hoping he understood that the work will never be done not even when he would get the call that he was going to the big leagues.

“I know. Trust me. I won’t let you down. I promise. Thank you for all of your help, Coach.”

“Don’t mention it. Just continue to work hard and it’ll all be worth it in the end.”

“Got it.” 

Ty looked around the room to see that Annie had disappeared, he was so caught up in the excitement of actually being picked in the draft that he didn’t realize he hadn’t seen Annie for quite some time. “Where did Annie go, y’all?”

“I’m not sure, maybe she went to the bathroom.” Katie responded knowing her brother would go searching for her anyway.

“I’m gonna go look for her. I’ll be back.” Ty said as he made his way upstairs to the one place he knew she’d be, his bedroom.

“Alright.” Kyle said as he was so excited that his brother was one step closer to his dream coming true. 

Annie found herself in Ty’s bedroom looking at all the trophies he had received over the years from baseball. Some were meaningless like the participating trophies from t-ball but some were also very meaningful. Like, the trophy that he won for helping the Bulldogs win state. She couldn’t be more proud of Ty and that was the Gods honest truth. She just couldn’t help but what wonder what all this meant for him. 

She hadn’t heard Ty come in, she turned around to see him staring at her before making his way over to her. Annie felt his hands wrap around her waist as he leaned his head on her shoulder. “I’m very proud of you Ty.” Annie turned so now that she was facing him.

“Thank you, Annie. I couldn’t have done it without your help. Your love and support is the one thing that got me through the rough times.” Ty smiled as he kissed her for what felt like the first time in eternity. 

“Anytime.”

“So are you going to tell me what’s going on? Or am I going to have to guess? I noticed that you haven’t been yourself all night. I didn’t want to bring this up earlier but now that it’s all over why don’t you tell me what’s going on?” Ty pleaded with Annie. Deep down he knew her acting strange had to do with him being drafted.

“I don’t want to do this here, okay? Can we go somewhere please?”

“Sure, where were you thinking?”

“It doesn’t matter. Just not here.”

“Okay. I think I know a place.” Ty said as he found his keys sitting on his nightstand. “Come on let’s go.” Ty took her hand as he led them to the door and towards the stairs. “Wait, you aren’t trying to break up with me are you, Annabelle Lenore Sullivan?” He raised an eyebrow at her hoping that wasn’t about to happen. That would turn one of the best days of his life into the worst.

“No. We should go.” Annie said as she let go of his hand rushing down the stairs and out the door before anyone could utter a single word.

Ty made his way down stairs only to realize that all eyes were now on him. “We’re gonna go for a drive. Don’t wait up. I know what you’re all thinking that this is it. This is the end of Ty and Annie but I can assure you that’s not happening.” Ty made his way out to his car as he didn’t wait for a response from anyone.

Annie started to play with the radio as Ty focused on the road ahead. The two them didn’t utter a word. Annie was scared to even know what he was thinking. As for Ty he was even more terrified about what was going through his girlfriend’s mind. At some point during the drive Annie felt the need to reach over and grab Ty’s hand. She hoped to God that reassured him that they would be okay. She watched as a smile began to form on his lips. “I love you, Annie. That’s one thing I’m sure of.” Ty smiled even bigger as he placed a kiss on her hand.

“I love you too. I think I always have. That’s one thing that’ll never change.”

Soon the two of them arrived at their destination. Ty prayed that Annie would remember this spot. Their spot. He got out of the car hurried over to the passenger side so he could open the door for Annie.

“Thanks. The perfect gentleman!” Annie said as she got out of the car all the while looking around at the spot. Their spot.

“I try. Do you know where we’re at?”

“Of course. This is the spot where we first said I love you to one another.” Annie smiled as she remembered back to the time where things were much simpler.

“Indeed it is. I remember being so nervous. I was totally prepared to have my heart broken that night. But instead it was one of the best.”

“You say that everything is the best in our relationship.”

“Well, that’s because it’s the truth. Everyday I’m with you is better than the last. Let’s go sit.” Ty said as he held onto Annie’s hand and found the perfect spot for them to sit.

“You’re such a dork. But you’re my dork.” Annie teased as she took a seat. As soon as she sat down she felt Ty wrap his arms around her. She felt safe with him.

“Okay, I need you to be honest with me. You seemed distant all night.”

Annie took a deep breath, as she knew there was no way she could get out of this conversation. This has been the thing that she has been dreading all night. She knew Ty wasn’t about to let it go either. Annie didn’t know how to put her thought, feelings, concerns into words. For the first time since she and Ty had been together she was at a loss. 

“I don’t know where to begin.” Annie whispered as she was ashamed to even look at Ty right now.

“It’s okay, Annie. We’ve got all the time in the world. I’m not going anywhere.” Ty pulled her closer to him. He wanted to make sure she knew that.

“I’m just worried about us.” Annie hesitated as she wasn’t sure if she was ready to say anything.

“You’ve got nothing to worry about. We’re gonna be okay. I promise. I’m not going to leave you.”

“It’s just that long distance hasn’t been the best thing for our relationship. I know they claim that absence makes the heart grow fonder but I don’t believe that. We almost broke up Ty.” Annie began to cry as there was no stopping the tears. She had done so well up until this point.

“Please don’t cry. I hate it when you cry. Listen, I know you’re not a fan of the long distance but we’ll be okay. This won’t be forever. I know it.” Ty took his sleeve and wiped away Annie’s tears.

“You say that now, but you can’t guarantee anything. We don’t know where we’ll be a year from now.”

“True, but we can handle it. I know it feels like the odds are against us but we can handle anything life throws at us. We’ve already been through hell and back.”

“We’ve gone a long time without talking or seeing each other and that terrifies me. You’re gonna be so busy focusing on making your dreams come true you won’t have time for us.”

“We’ll be okay. I’m always going to have time for you. Our relationship is one of the most important things in my life. I’m not about to nelegect it. I’m sorry about the past. But we’ve gotten over that road bump. There’s no point in dwelling on the past, love.”

“I know. But this is just so hard.”

“I know. But we’ll be okay. I promise.”

“You want to hear something funny?”

“Sure.”

“I was terrified that the Dodgers or some other team across the country was going to draft you. I was so relieved when the Braves picked you. I know you already know this but I’m so proud of you and everything you’ve accomplished.”

“Well, if that did happen we’d be alright. We would make this work. I know you’re worried about what the future has in store for us but I’m not.Trust me I know how proud you are of me.”

“How can you not be worried?”

“That’s because no matter what happens with MLB & the Braves, you’re always going to be apart of that future. I have no future without you, Annie.”

“I’m scared.”

“You have absolutely nothing to be scared of. Oh, I’m pretty sure everyone back at the house thinks we’re breaking up right now.”

“Do you blame them for thinking that?”

“Not at all. The way things looked when we left the house made it seem to them that was about to happen. But I reassured them that there was nothing to worry. I mean I was a little worried that was how this was going to end.” Ty admitted, hearing him say that broke her heart.

“I told you that there was nothing to worry about. That I wasn’t breaking up with you.” 

“I know. But there was always that what if.”

“Stop it. We’re all good now. Like, you said Ty we’ll make this work.” Annie said hoping that this was enough for him.”

“Absolutely. We should head back. It has been a long day.” Ty said as he checked his phone. He had a ton of notifications seeing as the Braves tweeted and posted on Instagram welcoming him to the organization. He knew things were going to change and it was going to be hard but as long as he had Annie by his side he knew he’d be okay.

“Yeah.” Annie responded as she got up from their embrace even though neither one of them wanted to. “I love you, Ty.”

“I love you too, Annie. Always.” Ty said right before he kissed her. “Let’s go home.” Ty finished as he took Annie’s hand and started making their way back to the car.

Annie nor Ty didn’t know where their future would take them but they knew as long as they had each other they’d be okay. What they had was real. Nothing and no one would be able to tear them apart. Not Ty’s dreams, her dreams or the Braves for that matter. This was just the beginning for Ty Townsend and Annie Sullivan.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y’all think! Being a Braves fan I felt like Ty being drafted by the Braves needed to happen and not to mention Coach Cal would be okay with it as well!


End file.
